1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front bezel assembly of a non-self-luminous display device, more particularly to a front bezel assembly with a backlight source, a non-self-luminous display device with the backlight source in the front bezel assembly, and a method for installing the backlight source thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional liquid crystal display 1 includes a backlight module 11, a liquid crystal display panel 12 having a display region 121, and a front bezel 13 having an opening 131.
The backlight module 11 includes a front frame 111, a backlight source 112, a backboard 113, and an optical module 114 disposed on the backboard 113.
The backlight source 112 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) (112a) and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) (112b) disposed on and coupled electrically to the printed circuit board (112a). The backlight source 112 is disposed on one side of the backboard 113 in proximity to the optical module 114, and is fixed to the backboard 113 by using a plurality of screws 116 (only one is shown in FIG. 2).
The liquid crystal display panel 12 is disposed on the backlight module 11. The front bezel 13 covers the backlight module 11 and the liquid crystal display panel 12 such that the display region 121 of the liquid crystal display panel 12 is exposed via the opening 131 in the front bezel 13.
However, because the backlight source 112 is fixed to the backboard 113, when the light emitting diode (112b) inside the backlight module 11 is damaged and needs replacement, the front bezel 13 must be removed first, followed by the front frame 111 of the backlight module 11, before the damaged light emitting diode (112b) can be removed from the backboard 113 of the backlight source 112 and then replaced with a new one. Hence, the method of removing and installing the backlight source 112 from and to the backboard 113 is troublesome, causing inconveniences to the manufacturers or users.
From the above description, it is apparent that there is a need to provide the manufacturers or users with an easy method to facilitate removal and installation of the backlight source of the liquid crystal display.